Princess Calla
'Princess Calla '''is a character from Disney's 1985-91 television series ''Adventures of the Gummi Bears. Background Calla is the daughter of King Gregor, and is the princess of Dunwyn. Her mother is never mentioned, but is presumed to be deceased. She has shown some skill as a fighter, being competent at both jousting and archery. Personality Calla is a tomboyish 12-year-old girl who dislikes having to be the "perfect princess" her father wants her to be. Instead of dealing with the pomp, she would much rather take part in governing the realm. She is friends with Cavin, and it is hinted at times that she may possess more feelings for him than just a friend. Role in the series Like many characters in the series, Calla initially believed that Gummi Bears were merely a fairy tale, though she often wished that they were real. In the episode "The Sinister Sculptor" she was given what were apparently statues of Gummi Bears. Unknown to her, the sculptor had used magic dust that turned the real Gummi Bears into statues. The episode ended with Calla remaining unaware of the Gummi Bears' existence. In the episode "A Gummi by Any Other Name", Calla finally meets the Gummi Bears after she and Sunni are kidnapped by Duke Igthorn. Following this episode, Calla is often seen having adventures with the Gummi Bears, often dragging Cavin along for the ride. She becomes best friends with Sunni, who dreams of being a princess. Later on in the series, in the episode "Girl's Knight Out", Calla becomes troubled when King Gregor holds a tournament to find a royal protector for her. Disliking the squires competing (Cavin is a page, the rank below squire), and realizing that having someone around would hamper her ability to visit the Gummis, she realizes that she could secretly enter the tournament herself. Donning a suit of armor as a disguise, Calla competes in both jousting and archery, despite dirty tactics from the squires. The final task is to steal a golden apple that is protected by the Black Knight. Sunni, who had been with her, gave her a vial of Gummiberry juice, but Calla declined, saying that becoming super strong would be too much advantage in facing the Black Knight and the only proper way to confront him out in the open and gain a golden apple. Calla is able to do so successfully, but runs away when she realizes that the knight is none other than her own father. She eventually reveals herself to her father. Though confused at first, Gregor is impressed by Calla's abilities, and publicly declares her champion and capable of her own defense. In "Princess Problems", Calla meets Princess Marie, whose spoiled ways quickly frustrate Calla. When Marie thinks Sunni, who had come to see Calla, is Calla's doll, she quickly begins telling lies about Calla in order to get it for herself. Calla's attempts to retrieve Sunni simply cause Marie to tell more lies. Eventually, Marie's lies cause a fight to break out between Marie's father, and Dunwyn. Luckily for Calla, Marie's lies are learned of, halting the fight. Gallery Trivia *Calla is not included in the official Disney Princess line-up or in any of the merchandise. This is most likely due to the fact that she is from a TV series, whereas all of the official Disney Princesses come from films. pt-br:Princesa Carla ru:Калла Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Pre-teens Category:Adventures of the Gummi Bears characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Lovers Category:Archers Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Royalty